Savin him
by Fai-Fia-Chan
Summary: T.k.s life has gone from bad to worse when Davis does somthing to ruin T.k.s life, but when new kids come to town my they help T.k. and will they find out about the new powers,When hope and dark go missing will they work together.With Frontier, On Hiatus
1. Proluoge

**Disclaimer:I no own this k...im never reapeting this ever**

**Please dont critise too badly i have only made one story before this. now remember i dont know what the hell im doing ,but im doing somthing...**

On with the story...

* * *

Another year, another day in the life of Takeru Takaishi and another day of being babied he was thirteen for Pete's sake. He always hated the way people treated him even the bullys at school were nice to him. His brother was being an overprotective freak and his dad had the police pick him up from school. (**A/N: In this story Mr. Ishida is the head chief of the police)**

It had been better back before the incident now his life is horrible and all because of one thing he was...

* * *

**T.K. POV**

**_Odiba middle school - 5th period- hallway_**

"Hey Kari!" I heard Davis yell from across the hall.

"Hi Davis come over here!"I hear Kari yell back

"Hi guys." I say walking over to them by figuring out where the voices came from.

"T.k how'd you know where we were?" Kari asked

"I followed your voice. I'm not deaf anyways people always move out of my way." I anwered I was very annoyed.

"Oh sorry we didn't mean to offend you." Davis said apolgenic."Its just suprising ya'know with your umm.."

"My problem" T.k said cutting in."Well anyway its was your fault. Its what I get for letting you play with acid."

**_BBBBBRRRINNGGG_**

"Lets just go to class." Kari said walking towards their next class."I heard we're getting a new student.

* * *

So how was it I know it was short but I have to go to sleep now...

If you want to be a new student or you want to guess what the problem is reveiw and tell me.

_Signed Talia_


	2. New kids and trouble

Disclaimer: it turns out if i don't write this I'll get sued and so i don't own anything in this except Emily, Nyx, Vesta, Dayton, Kaiya, Diya, Damien and Amy.

forgot to mention in this story its 13 for T.k., Kari and all of their friends while Tai, Matt and their friends are 16.

* * *

As Kari and Davis entered class they could see their friends Willis who had moved here from Colorado and Ken since Cody and Yoeli were in India. T.k. entered very slowly and went to his seat.

"Hello kids." Their teacher Mr. Jenkins said " As you all know were having some new kids in class so let me introduce your new students.."

* * *

_Kari's pov_

Her teacher opened the door and entered a boy bout T.k.'s age he had brown hair mainly covered by his green cap with goggles on it, he was a open button up shirt with a yellowish green shirt that had a black marking on it, capris and green shoes.(A/N can you guess who it is?)

"Takuya Kanabra"

"Hello." Takuya said

Then another boy entered same age as the other one he had long black hair that was tied up and a bandanna that was blue and brown, he was wearing a long sleeve open shirt and a yellow one under it, black jeans and blue and black shoes.

"Koji Minamoto"

No repose.

_' What a great guy hes very talkative' Kari thought sarcastically_

"Well, Mister Minamoto say something." Mr Jenkins said

Takuya nudged the boy beside him and finally he spoke. " Hi" Koji said quietly

"Sorry Koji's more of the silent lone wolf type." Takuya said

T.k. scoffed

"Shut up Takuya or I'll sic your girlfriend on you by saying you called her fat." Koji said while hitting Takuya

"I HEARD THAT!" A girls voice yelled from outside. " He's not my boyfriend!"

"Sure Z." Taunted Koji

"Your dead Minamoto!" The voice said

Then a new voice spoke up and said " BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!"

"Fine." Said both Koji and the girl.

"That's enough. You can come in now." Said a very angry Mr Jenkins

A girl same as the other two walked in she had long blond with a purple she was wearing an open purple sweater with a blue and white shirt under, a purple skirt, purple socks and white shoes.

"Zoe Orimoto."

"hiyehs" Zoe said

Next another boy came in he looked like Koji except his eyes were darker and he had shorter hair. He was wearing a green shirt with a red one under, tan jeans, green and black shoes.

"Koichi Kimura."

He just waved.

Next a girl came in, she was same age as all of them. She had red hair that was up to her elbows and green eyes. She was wearing a red top, a jean jacket, black jeans and black boots that had high heels.

"Nyx Thanos."

"Yello." Nyx said

Then another girl walked in she had long brown hair with hair down to her waist and sea green eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt that said 'not listening, so stop trying', jeans and dirty white running shoes.

"Vesta Collier."

"What up?" Vesta said popping her bubble gum

"Vesta?" T.k. asked. " Is it really you?"

"Karu? I haven't seen you since the divorce!" Vesta said happily

"T.k. right, how do you know Vesta?" Nyx asked. "I've known Vesta most of my life, she never mentioned you."

"She's my cousin on my dad's side."

"Ok, moving on." Mr. Jenkins said

A girl walked in, long blond hair, blue eyes and had a weird arrow necklace. She was wearing a pink tank top, black capris and blue shoes.

"Emily Bacies."

"Whatever." Emily stated

A boy walked in, he had short blond hair, blue eyes and his ear was pieced. A baggy white sweater, baggy jeans and black shoes.

"Dayton Cropper"

"Nice to be here." Dayton said.

A girl walked in, black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue superman shirt, faded denim jeans and white running shoes.

"Amy Ayona"

"Hi." Said Amy

A girl walked in, she had braided long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue jacket, black jeans, blue shoes and a dark blue t-shirt.

"Kaiya Xymed."

" Hi peoples." Said Kay in a bored tone.

A girl ran into the room and then beside Kay. She had blue eyes, long black hair with blue streaks up to her waist, a white water lilly in her hair. She was wearing a tiny blue jean jacket, a blue jean skirt, a white tank top, black boots and big silver hoop earrings.

"Daiya Faith."

A boy walked in, Black hair his eyes looked black. A blue top, black pants and black shoes. He sort of scared Kari.

"Damien Cropper."

"Hello." He said calmly

"Oh, this is my fraternal twin brother." Dayton said

"Ok, tomorrow, we will have one more student **(1)**. Now please take your seats anywhere will be fine." Mr.Jenkins announced.

* * *

Everyone took their seats. Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Koichi, Vesta and Nyx sat in the back row while Kaiya and Dayton sat in a corner near the window. Daiya sat in front of the teacher's desk, Amy sat next to her and Damien sat alone in a corner of the room a few seats away from T.k.

T.K. heard a noise coming from the corner where Damion sat. It was a hissing noise. Suddenly, a gust of air flew by him. Because he was blind, his other senses were sharpened so no one else could feel or hear this. T.K. felt as if someone was watching him and his instinct told him it was Damien.

"H-Hello?" T.K asked nervously. Something about Damien made him feel uneasy.

Then, another hissing noise came.

"T.K?" Kari, who sat next to him, asked. "Are you okay? Who are you talking to?" She asked.

"Damien... I think..." T.K. said.

Kari raised an eyebrow. Usually, T.K. wasn't like this. Now he seemed quiet, unsure and nervous.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah... Fine..." T.K. seemed to regain some of his composure.

"Okay." Kari said but she continued to watch T.K. suspiciously.

Takuya was watching them from his seat behind T.K. _"Weird kid." _Takuya thought.

"Hey Koji have you heard anything about this Takeru kid?" Takuya asked in a whisper.

"Yeah he played for the basketball team supposedly why?" Koji answered

"No reason. He _played _for the basketball team?"

"Yeah something about acid, some kid Davis and turning blind?"

"You know talking about people behind their back isn't very nice." T.k. said cutting in.

"Ummmmmmm... Well uh Takuya started it." Koji stammered

"Hey thanks alot Koji!" Takuya said glaring at him.

"Lay off guys." Koichi and Kari said pulling their friends away then staring at each other. For some reason they felt sort of repelled from each other, sort of a uneasy feeling both had a wave of resentment wash over.

"Tell your friends to leave my friends." Kari said bitterly

"Maybe you friend should tell your friend to keep to himself wench!"Koichi snapped

Koji and Takuya's eyes widened usually Koichi didn't like people fighting and now he was calling people wentchs

"What did you call you...you bastard."

Ok now T.k. and Davis were scared

"I called you a wench but oh sorry you're not a wench you're a BICTH!"Yelled Koichi (A/N sorry couldn't resist)

"Students, Detention all of you even ones that weren't in the fight." Said a enraged Mr.Jenkins

"Oh man!" All of them said**(2)**

**

* * *

**

(1)

This will be super garurumon when they tell me what the want to look like and if they're a guy or girl

**(2)**

All they people in the digimon series 02 and frontier and the ocs are they whole class

The next chapter is called DETENTION


	3. Detention

**Disclaimer: Same**

**This is the couples Koichi/oc, Koji/Oc, Takari, Takumi, Davis/Oc, Sorato and Michi**

* * *

"Thanks Takuya for landing me in detention!!" Koji said while entering detention.

"Not my fault its Koichi's! He's the one who decked it out with what's her face." Retorted Takuya.

"Hey! It's not my fault it's the evil ones." Koichi defended himself.

"Come on guys stop fighting." Pleaded Dayia

"Yeah!! Its all your faults!" Kayia said. " Anyone who's with me say 'Aye'"

"Aye" Vesta said

"Aye" Nyx said

"Aye" Damien said

"Aye" Dayton said

"Aye" Amy and Emily said

"Aye" Said two familiar voices.

"Tai?" Asked Kari

"Matt?" Asked T.K.

"Thats our names don't wear them out!!" Matt said chuckling

"Yup what the idiot said." Tai said punching Matt's arm.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Anyway whatcha doing in detention?"

"Paying Koichi and Kari's debt." T.k. anwsered. "What do you think?"

"I did nothing." Said a sulky Dayia.

"Oh suck it up!!" Snapped Ken.

"Go fuck yourself." Kayia growled.

"No fighting." Dayia whined. "Or I'll have a fit of crying where the only way to stop me is to give me a million dollars...each."

"Don't be a- Well, you know." Davis said rolling his eyes "And I mean all of you females."

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLING!!" Amy shrieked.

"Oh you're dead!" Kari shouted.

"Nice job -cough- idiot -cough-." Muttered Emily.

"Someones getting their ass kicked." Nyx growled.

"Ummmm...guys shouldn't a teacher be here?" Ask Vesta

"Nope..Thats what me and Tai are here for." Matt said

"Alright LETS KICK HIS ASS!!" Cheered Dayia

All the girls grabbed desks and chairs and began the killing of Davis

"OH GOD!!" Matt yelled while covering the younger kids eyes

"Oh don't put Davis in the oven."Tai said covering his eyes "He wasn't even cooked yet."

"What oven aren't we in a detention room?" Asked Takuya

"Yuppers. And kiddies the moral of the story: don't mess with females or you'll end up like Davis." Koji replied

"WOW! I'll never get girls they're like..." T.k. trailed off

"We're like what T.k.?!" Kari said fuming

"Umm...Teeks if I were you I wouldn't finish that sentence." Vesta said

"Well someone call 9-1-1 or call the cemetery for your friend Davis." Said Dayia

"Well Dayia we have done worse." Stated Kayia

"Alright boys you can come out now." Amy said

First Damien and Dayton came out from behind Matt and Tai then T.k. and Ken followed by Takuya, Willis, Koji and Koichi who was hiding behind Koji.

"He fell...Or else." Zoe said pointing at a bloodied up Davis

"Got it." Koichi said in a small voice

"AWWWW!!"Dayia annoying Koichi

"Meh."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

**_Crash_**

"Jason!!." Dayia squealed while hugging the giant that killed the door which landed on Davis

The giant had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He had skin tight leather pants a white shirt, black vest, fingerless spiked black gloves and combat boots

"Jason you didn't have to kill the door and Davis has enough problems." Kayia said hugging him

"Not my fault Petal and Mimi told me to make a entrace."Jason said laughing

"Mimi and Petty's here."Dayia squealed while two girls came in hugging Dayia and Kayia

The girl who looked around 18 looked like a goddess she had long golden hair and cerulean eyes. She was wearing a short red dress with matching stilettos the other one was Mimi.

"OMG!! Your Petal and Jason Fayth eeeeeeehhhhhh." Emily said like a fan girl she ended up fainting

"WOW Sorry." Dayia said

"Shes just in shock." Amy explained

"Tai!!" Mimi said happily running over and kissing him

"Mimi?" Asked Tai

"EEEWWWWW!!" Said Dayia

"Meh." Mimi said still lip locked with Tai

"Mimi, how do you know him?" asked Petal

"he's my boyfriend" Mimi answered still hugging Tai

"What!!" exclaimed Kari, Matt, T.k, Jason, Petal, Kayia, and Sora who just walked in.

"Sora?" Matt asked

"Hi Matt!" Sora squealed, running over to kiss Matt.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" T.k. cried along with Dayia

"Me-." She never finished cause well...they were making out.

"Just because i'm blind doesn't mean I can't hear..." T.k. said pouting

"Dude at times like this it must suck to have super hearing"Koichi said covering his brothers eyes

"teenage hormones, a gift and a curse." Willis sighed

"how is it a gift?" Dayton asked

"how is it a curse?" Tai asked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Dayia and Kari shrieked

"gross dude" Kayia said glaring.

"Its true" Matt said

"Bro, Sis, Cuz, what are you doin here anyway?" Dayia asked turning back to her sister

" Petal finished her photoshoot and date early, and no I'm not telling who it is, and Jason finished his competition early and I just finished class." Mimi replied

"Yeah and whoever dating Petal hurts her I'll break him like a toothpick." Jason said smiling

"Wait one minute does your boyfriend call you Peta?" Tai asked

"Yeah why?" Petal said

"Do you call your boyfriend Jo?" Tai asked again

"Yes." Answered Petal

"OMG I know who it is." Gasped Dayia"Its Joe Kido."

"WTF!!." Yelled Everyone including Jason

"kiddo, how'd you find out?!"Petal asked

"Bubbles told me" Dayia answered

"Your bunny." Mimi said which earned some weird looks

"Opps TMI."

"Umm...Dudes you know you can leave know right?" Tai said

"Right..Lets go."

* * *

**Parking lot**

_Dayias Pov_

"Hey J."I asked sitting beside Kayia

"Yeah." He said turning towards me.

"Are the brakes working?"

"I think so why?"

"Cause you're about to hit T.k."

"What?!" Turning towards the window he could see T.k. walking."OMG!!" But when he tried the brakes they wouldn't work so he swerved hitting T.K. and Koichi.

"OH SHIT!!" He finally got the brakes to work."Dayia call 9-1-1!"

"Ummm...I think their brothers have that handled...Oh and I think their pissed wait here comes their friends." I said

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" They all like pretty much screamed in his face

"Sorry the brakes aren't working." Jason explained while waiting for the ambulance people

"Let me see." Nyx said pushing her way through everyone

"What do you know about cars." Asked Kayia

" My dad owns a car shop." She walked over and opened the hood "Ah ha someone clawed the wire connecting the brakes to the wheels but never finished since you were able to stop, the claw marks look new about 20 minutes earlier."

_WEEEOHHHH WEEEEOHHHHH_

"Come to the hospital."Matt said glaring at Jason and as the people in the ambulance people loaded T.k. and Koichi.

* * *

**The end for now sorry that this was so of course but don't worry it will be better next chap**

**Spoiler for next chappie:**

_"Guys wake up there's a monster outside!!" Nyx yelled_

_As soon as she said that another monster appered it looked like a dragon with a white mask and bird wings, covered in armor_

_"They look like their fighting." Matt said_

_"But which one is the good one." Tai asked_


	4. The Warnings of Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Bye Bye Beautiful it belong to Nightwish I only own Nyx, Uri, Damien, Day****ton, Dayia, Kayia, Emily and Ami**

**'Thoughts'**

Telepathy

"Speech"

_Dream speak_

_"Human to spirit"_

**"Sprit to Human"**

**Place or pov**

Review Reply (for every chappie starting with three)

Gallantmon Rox: No I don't hate T.k. I needed both teams at the hospital for a soon to know reason.

Waffles: Thanks, you know that what my english teacher says.

Sightbent: Yup oh if you think this is bad just wait...more people join and more bad stuff but was the last _physical_ beating

Super garurumon: Same answer as Sightbent's

Chappie 2

Gallantmon rox!: Well its because somebody hanging around Koji and Takyua to much

Darkclaw 1122: Yeah I know shes not a b-word or a wench and no I'm not telling the definition look it up and I'm not telling my reasons.

arkofcreation1214: I know but that's why I get C's in english.

Sightbent: Oh its coming some of it got showed in chapter 3.

Super garurumon: Well ok..some of the stories were good, alright I'll for one of the wolf dudes and yeah usually Koichi is calm and nice not after this. Oh and the reason there's no Cody or Yolei is (a i don't like them seriously its either they're gone or hurt very badly (b if i do they will be VERY ocish.

Digimongirl301: Thanks you. Yeah the flash back should be coming soon to a theater near you.

I'm decided not to do chapter one now on with the story

* * *

**Koichi's POV--Dreamland**

_"Uhhh what happened? where am i?" I wondered out loud the place looked familar. where ever he was it was dark with fog everywhere and a planet in the middle._

_Then it hit I it was the place Cherubimon took him and "conviced" him to become Duskmon._

_"Hello Koichi." Greeted a silky voice it seemed to come from a female_

_"Who's there?" I whirled around to see two angels and a bunny. The first angel was an Angemon, the second one was an Angewomon and the bunny was an Antlyamon._

_"I see you know who we are. Do you know why you're here and why we're here?" Asked Angemon_

_"Nope."_

_"I see so who would like to explain cause its not going to be me I always explain." Said Angewomon_

_"I'll do it since I know more than you two." Antlyamon said_

_"Yep thats true Mister.Let's-give-in-to-darkness-and-force-a-young-boy-to-become-a-horrible-creature." Mocked Angewomon_

_"Hey don't be mean to me and its not my fault blame Cherubimon." Antylamon said_

_"But you're one in the same." Angewomon said_

_"True." Sighed Antlyamon_

_"Wait you're Cherubimon...Then that means that you're Seraphimon," I said pointing at Angemon. "And you're Ophanimon." Pointing at Angewomon._

_"Yes and we're here to tell you of a great evil that is soon to come, your spirits will come to you when the danger is near and when you need to defeat it some times you will get your beast spirit first or your human spirit." Said Angemon_

_"Koichi you may receive Duskmon and Velgemon and will be erged to use them but don't give in for a danger greater then Lucemon will grow stronger it will choose its victims that he will try to use the darker halves even the dark side of Light."_

_"Koji!" I said fearing he might use his brother as a pawn_

_"Yes we feel that he will try to bring out the darker side in Light." Angewomon said_

_"Until he can lure one of you to be his_ **carina of a****uctorita**_so it can feed off your power adding it to itself." Antylamon explained_

_"There is one way to stop it." Angemon said_

_"What is it?!" I asked_

_"Joined with original group of digidestined you will find a new power the power of the truth."Said Antlyamon_

_"The power of truth?" I asked this was really confusing_

_"The power of truth is finding the true power of your symbol. Thus unlocking a new evolution that is all we know but it will send his Demon Lords to stop you in doing so be warned Warrior of Darkness for one will fall, one shall die, _**Two**_ shall change and if the _**Two**_ you have does not return all_ **light and hope**_ will fall for if the _**Warrior**_ fails so does the_ **Child**_." Antylamon said as the began to disapper._

_"Remember the warning or all is lost." All of them said as the were gone as quick as they came._

"Koichi! KOICHI!!" A voice said

**_One_ shall die, _Two_ shall change and if the _Two_ you have does not return all _light and hope_ will fall for if the _Warrior_ fails so does the _Child._**

* * *

**T.K.'s POV--Dreamland**

**_(A/N In T.K.'s dreams he can see.)_**

_"What hit me?" I said trying to remember what happened. "A car I think and Koichi?" I looked around and froze as he faced an angel portrait but not any angel picture it was the picture from his nightmares along with **'him'**._

_"No it can't be..." I gasped. The castle when he dreamt a bad dream this is where he ended up many times over, the castle where he layed waiting for them to fall asleep to strike. He was the reason he lost Patamon once, it was, "Devimon's Castle."_

_"Very persepictive T.K.." A new voice said it sounded so powerful but it wasn't the voice he feared._

_"Well he is right. Isn't he brother?"**(A/N He sounds like Kadaj from FFVII) **Said something it sounded weaker than the first but still powerful. Neither this one._

_"Right Lowemon." Anwsered "Lowemon's" companion._

_"Thanks Lobomon." Lowemon said._

_Out came two figures the blue one was taller the brown. The blue one resembled a wolf. _**'Matt'.**_ The brown one resembled a lion._

_"T.K. the digiworld needs the digidestined to defeat the greatest evils you've ever seen the Demon Lords and "It" its unlike anything you've ever seen." Said Lowemon_

_"Who's "It"?" I asked_

_"We don't exactly know anything about it except that it's the brains of the operation." Explained Lobomon_

_"To defeat you enemy you must use the power of truth and band together with the warriors." Lowemon said_

_"The power of truth is the true extent of your power Right?" I asked Izzy had told me something about this._

_"That's pretty close actually its your true power." Lobomon said_

_"But who are the warriors?" I questioned this was all was so confusing_

_"The are another of digidestined you will find out who they are later on." Lowemon said._

_"We don't much but we have to give you this message, Child of Hope beware for on the_ **Lust's Full Moon **_the_** Queen of Demons **_will fight and _**One**_ shall_ _fall to her power, the _**carina of auctorita** _will be chosen for when_ **Light's Warrior**_ fades at _**Lust's Hope**_ sword killing the _**Warrior**_, his power will pass to the _**Child**_, but if the _**Warrior**_ fails so does the_** Child**_." Lobomon said they were disappearing._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Remember beware the Queen." Lowemon and Lobomon said._

"T.K.! TEEKS!!" A voice said

**_Lust's Full Moon_ the _Queen of Demons_** **will fight and** **_One_** **shall fall to her power, the**_ **carina of auctorita**_ **will be chosen for when** **_Light's Warrior_** **fades at** **_Lust's Hope_** **sword killing the** **_Warrior_, his power will pass to the**_ **Child**,_ **but if the** **_Warrior_** **fails so does the _Child_. Remember beware the Queen.**

* * *

**Real World.**

"Koichi! KOICHI!!" Kouji said shaking his brother who wouldn't wake up. He sighed and looked to the side he saw Lowemon in a flash** 'Nah couldn't be' **Koji thought. Then he felt someone touch his shoulder he turned his and saw Lobomon _"Lobomon! Wait,"_Koji said looking behind Lobomon _"Who's she?"_.

**"Who are you talking about Koji I don't see anyone."** Lobomon said worried that his partner was seeing things.

_"Her, Lobomon she has black and wearing a black and purple dress with some sort of crown."_ Koji said

Loboman's eyes widened. **"Koji look away now!!"**Exclaimed Lobomon

_"Ok, but why?" _Koji said turning back to Koichi who was still sleeping

**"I can't say but I'll tell you once I know right know I have to go I'll always be with you."**

_"Ok, Bye Lobomon."_

"Oh Koichi, What's happening?" Whispered Koji

"Well I'm not sure."

"Koichi you're awake!!"He hugged Koichi, Everyone turned who was awake and smiled except for Matt.

"Now if only T.K. was to..." Matt said he had tried shaking him but it didn't work for some reason he wouldn't wake up

"I wouldn't be so sure Mattie."

"Teeks you're awake you had me scared!!" Matt said squishing his brother now everyone's happy

"_Did you ever hear what I told ya, Did you ever read what I wrote you, Did you ever listen to what we-_"

Takuya opened his cellphone.

"Takuya speaking." He said

"Who is it?" Dayia asked.

"My...mom, She said She's down stairs and I need to get something from her."

"Oh, I'll come with you." Dayton said

"NO! I mean..no it's ok." Takuya looked nervous before running out of the room

**'What's with him.'**Thought Nyx

"Taky are you all right?" Zoe asked

"Fine bye!" Takuya said before running out the door

Koichi and T.k. scoped the room and noticed that Damien, Vesta, Emily, Amy, Mimi, Jason, Petal and Davish were sleeping on the chairs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Said Dayia. "There's a weird thing that's looks like someone with a bird mask and a tail, flying around the city with a motorcycle and a machine gun!"

Nyx looked out the window and saw another monster.

"Guys wake up there's a monster outside!!" Nyx yelled

As soon as she said that another monster appered it looked like a dragon with a white mask and bird wings, covered in armor

"They look like their fighting." Matt said

"But which one is the good one." Tai asked

"I don't know but the dragon's losing" Koichi lied

"Corona Destroyer!" The monster on the motorcycle said

"Gahhhhh!!" Said the dragon when the attack hit him

"No one messes with Beelzebubmon!!"Beelzebubmon said. "Espcailly a Vitramon! Corona Destroyer!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" For some reason Vitramon's yell sounded more human. Koji noticed something the data began shifting showing abit of Takuya.

"Wind Gale!" Said a female's voice, the voice sounded like it was coming from the sky.

"Zephyrmon!!" Vitramon yelled

* * *

Nyx: Rate and review sorry Talia fell asleep after Revenge of the Trapped


	5. Hello Chickies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I only own Nyx, Uri, Damien, Day****ton, Dayia, Kayia, Emily and Ami**

**'Thoughts'**

Telepathy

"Speech"

_"Human to spirit"_

**"Sprit to Human"**

**Place or pov**

Review Reply

Chappie 4

Super garurumon:Well I didnt' want to write Burning Greymon cause I don't want to many Greymons same with KendoGarurumon. Why well they don't know about the Demon Lords and the haven't checked their D-tectors about his level

Sightbent: Really thank you sooo much that is the first chapter i wrote without the help of roxasandsora aka my friend and my sister.

* * *

"Zephyermon." Vitramon yelled

"Ta-"Zephyermon looked at the hospital. "Vitramon!! I checked my D-tector he's a Mega!"

"I think I figured that out." Vitramon groaned as his data shifted again.

_"Vitramon I can't hold form much longer." Takuya said_

**"I know, just hold on." Vitramon anwsered**

"Matt that digimon is a Mega those digimon a just a Ultimates and one of them is hurt." Tai told Matt

"Do you think we need to help them?" Matt responded

"Yep."

"Let's do this."

"Giga Missle."

"What?!" Belzzebubmon said before getting hit with the attack "What going on!?"

He turned to see Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon,

"Wait a minute your here.. this is rich the Master will be pleased." Belzzebubmon said smiling "Ta ta for now."

"Wait-" Wargreymon started but Belzzebubmon was already gone. So they turned to see Vitramon and Zephryamon but the were gone.

"Let's go" Metalgarurumon said as they de-digivoled.

"Hey where's Zoey and Takyua?" Asked Emily as if on cue the walked in but Takyua was-

"OH MY GOD!!!" Said everyone. Ami, Emily, Vesta and Davis all fanited.

Takyua looked horrible he was all cut up and was bleeding from every wound he, was brusied and you could see the ripped open flesh. Tai moved his hand and slammed it aganist the emergancy button.

"H-H...i g-gu...ys." Takyua said before fainting.

* * *

**2 hours later**

BOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!

The boom woke everyone up. In the hole in the wall a wooden figure stood in the doorway

"Hello Chickies Puppet's here." Said a voice**(1)**

* * *

**(1) Guess who?**

**Nyx:Hey what do you think of the cliffie? Anyways sorry it took sooo long for such a short but i had writers block and its 4:00 am on Halloween. So meh rate and reveiw**


	6. Evil Again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I only own Nyx, Uri, Damien, Day****ton, Dayia, Kayia, Emily and Ami**

**'Thoughts'**

Telepathy

"Speech"

_"Human to spirit"_

**"Sprit to Human"**

**Place or pov**

Review Reply

**Chappie 5**

Sightbent: Yeah I know it's just that with school and everything it gets hard I'm trying to pull up my grades and write about 10 stories at a time not to metion my social life and classes so sorry!!! But thanks.

Serenity1453 at : Thanks!! And Kudos to you have a plushie!!

Super Garurumon: Thanks!! And I know but look at what I said to Sightbent since you guessed right and have been a faithful reviewer I will continue writing with as quick as I can update and have 2 plushies!!!

Digimon Fangirl: Should have read more the review replies.

* * *

"Puppetmon!!!!!!" Tai yelled pretty much waking the knocked out people a.k.a Davis, Kari, Emily and Amy.

"Puppetmon! You mean this is a digimon?" Koji yelled

"Ye-Wait a minute how do you know what a digimon is?" T.k. said

"I'd ask you the same thing but I think this puppets has other plans, what level is he?'

"A Mega, Koji." Said a women's that was all to familar to the Frontier group.

"Ophanimon!" They chorused.

"All to correct my warriors, now warriors get your cellphone or should I say d-tector."

"What?!" They all pulled out their cellphones and there was their d-tector but everyone only had one of the spirits except for Koichi.

"Wait I only have Lobomon!" Koji exclaimed.

"I only have Vitramon."

"Zephyermon."

"D-duskmon and Ve...lgem-mon" Sttutered Koichi.

"What?!" Yelled Takuya but then groaned in pain as Puppetmon grabbed him by his neck (A/N and remember he's still injured).

"Beelzebubmon did good work," Puppetmon said. "But now it's my turn." Behind him a portal opened and he grabbed Koichi, T.k., Takuya and Tai and pushed them thourgh.

"Bye, Bye and don't worry Matt, T.k. is going to get what he deserves." Puppetmon said grinning as he walked thourgh the portal and behind him it closed.

"NO, T.K.!!" Matt yelled.

"Koichi!" Koji yelled.

"Takuya!" Zoe yelled.

"Tai!" Kari yelled.

"Davis!" Davis yelled. They all turned towards him.

And yelled "Dumbass!!!!!!!"

"What did Puppetmon mean by T.k. is going to get what he deserves, Matt?" Dayton said.

"Well, seeing is how all the people except for Tai is under 15, I'm guessing Micheal Jackson will get those teen hearts beating faster and faster**.(1)**"Amy said

"Gross!"

"Ok, Here's the real reason 5 years ago T.k. was 8 and I was 11, Tai, T.k., Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and I fought four dark masters MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, Peidmon and Puppetmon and Puppetmon kidnapped T.k. so they could 'play' but T.k. said he was boring and that he wanted to meet his friends, so Puppetmon left to go get a friend while Puppetmon was gone T.k. trashed Puppetmon's playroom and took the voodoo dolls of us that Puppetmon made and left, when Puppetmon saw what T.k. had done he got pissed. So he attacked us and I beat him, I guess he wants revenge." Matt explained

"WTF!!! Still doesn't explain why he wanted Koichi, Takuya and Tai!" Yelled Koji.

**"Koji, clam down we'll find your brother and mine." Lobomon said.**

"What do you mean your brother?" Asked Koji outloud.

Lobomon appered beside Koji making everyone jump, **"I mean Lowemon."**

"Right, only they tanited spirits of darkness came back."

"Tanited spirits?" Most of the people in the room.

"Oh no, Bubbles said this would happen." Dayia said.

"Wait, your bunny?" Asked Mimi.

"No not my bunny, my digimon." Said Dayia

"WTF!!!" Yelled everyone

"*Sigh*Must I explain everything?" Dayia asked a unknown person.

"Well if you ask me I'd-" Said a very cute bright blue bunny in Dayia's bag.

"I did ask you!" Yelled Dayia while scooping up the bunny.

"Is that lame excuse for a bunny Bubbles?" Davis asked

"Davis if you want what happened at school today to happen again keeping talking."

"Shutting up."

"Well if you guys were wondering how me and Kayia got digimon we should wait for Flagarimon." Dayia said who had been painting her nails and began blowing on her nails.

"What Kayia has a digimon to?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yup, come here Flagarimon." Kayia said. a black wolf with nine tails with blue fire on them.(shows resemblis to a pokemon creature can i say wtf much)

"Ok, well we were walking and we fell into a hole in the ground and met a white tiger digimon." Dayia told.

"Baihumon." Said Matt.

"Yeah, and he told us that we were the protecters of friendship and darkness." Kayia said.

"Friendship?" Matt questioned.

"Darkness?" Koji said giving a suspisus look at them.

"Hey we just know what we were told."

"But I know more." Said a voice.

The floor disappeared and everyone fell thourgh.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"Ugh, where are we?" Said Tai pushing himself of the floor.

"Like I know." Replied T.k. snarkaly.

"Hey, where's Koichi? Wasn't he with us when Puppetmon pushed us into this hellhole" Takuya said.

"Hehehe. Yes he was young warrior." Puppetmon said appearing out of nowhere. "But right now he's being-" He snikered. "Upgraded."

"What are you doing to him?!" T.k. yelled

"Nothing of your concern."

"Puppetmon," Said a lady's voice over the speakers. "He's ready to show them. Open the door."

Puppetmon walked away and opened a door letting in the light showing that the digidestined were chained to the wall. Koichi walked in smiling, his eyes were black and his clothes were ripped and torn.

"Koichi!" Yelled Takuya.

"Do you like what you see?" Puppetmon asked Takuya"'cuz your next!" He grabbed Takuya by the neck and dragged him away.

Koichi smiled and said "Well I should be going to everyone else you know to trick and to kill." He summoned some black portal and disappeared.

* * *

**Digital World**

"Crap you Baihumon! God! would you PLEASE give us a warning next time?! I meen, GOD! do you think I LIKE falling into holes in the ground because the ground dissapeared from right under my feet?!!!" Kayia screamed

"I swear, if this happens one more time a bruse is going to appear on my butt! and when and if that happens I WILL scream so loud I will break the ear drums of everyone within 50 feet of me! I meen, seriously Baihumon, if your going to do this to us EVERY time, can you at least make us land somewere softer? Kay and I promise to be less crabby if we land somewere softer." Dayia complained

Baihumon looked away and ignored them. "I'm going to tell you all what I meant by protectors of friendship and darkness, speaking of darkness where is the warrior of darkness."

"Ummm...He's-" Koji started only to be interupted by a all to familiar voice.

"Right here." Called Koichi weakly.

"Koichi!" Koji ran over to him and hugged him. Everyone stared wide eyed and Dayia got a confused look on her face.

"Kay?"

"yea Day?"

"is it just me or is there something...different... about him?"

"I don't think so, but then of course, I wasn't paying attention in the first place."

"What happened to you?" Koji asked.

"Well, after Puppetmon pushed thourgh the portal we woke up in this dungon and Tai was gone, when he came back he was diffirent, evil in a way and puppetmon came and took everyone else he-" Koichi paused for dramatic effect. "Turned them evil."

Everyone gasped.

"I fear this is what Angemon, Angewomon and Anytlamon warned me about." Koichi said.

"What?!" Said a voide no one expected.

"T.k.!" Matt yelled.

"Hey! Forgeting me eh?" Said another voice.

"Tai!" Kari said

"Remember what I said!" Reminded Koichi.

"Right!" They both said remembering Koichi's words.

"Tai, T.k., why did you guys turn evil, I thought you were stronger then that!"

"What are you talking about? Koichi's the evil one." T.k. yelled.

"Grrrr..Matt he's obusly lieing, I mean he came last what if he was spying on us and is trying to use the fact that I was here first anyways if the weren't evil wouldn't they have Takuya with them, come on isn't Tai one of those never leave a man behind people." Koichi countered.

"You're most likely right. I'm sorry Tai."

"For what?" Tai gulped

"This. Gabumon attack Tai just enough to knock him out."Matt said reluculently.

"Wait," Dayia said walking up to Tai and picked off a piece of glass from his shirt. " Why do you have glass all over you?"

"We jumped out a window to escape and then ran like shit and then fell off a cliff but we landed on a flower bed and we walked forward towards this place and well here we are." Tai explained.

"So if you jumped out a window, that means you were trying to escape which-" Nyx said

Dayia pulled out a mega phone and shouted "Attention! we have a LIAR in our midst, I repeat, we have a LIAR in our midst... that is all."

"So you idoits figured it out huh? Hmm..Well since you found out I going to have to kill you." His smirk turned sadistic. He pulled out his d-tector. "Execute! Spirit Evalution!"

"DAMNIT!" Koji yelled.

* * *

How did i do?

**(1) This part is from a song called lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off.**

Rate and Review!


	7. Raviomon

Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own… I own what I own…

Sorry that it took so long…

**'Thoughts'**

Telepathy

"Speech"

_"__Human to spirit"_

**"Sprit to Human"**

**Place or POV**

REVIEW REPLY!

Sightbent: I'm happy that you ALWAYS review! Yeah I know…

FallenHope-Angel: THANK YOU!! My teacher is sooooo nice!!!

;) : I AGREE!

Thanks to those who still read my story…. This has been waiting to be typed for a year!!! I now present you with chapter 7, Wrath and Light!!!

************************************************************************

_"Execute! Wrath Evolution!"_

_"DAMNIT!" Koji yelled._

A black light covered Koichi and when the light disappeared a new creature appeared not Lowemon, not Duskmon, but a dark, evil creature one born out of wrath, Satan's power. Human was what he looked most like but he still had that weird digimon/demonic look to him. His hair was long and colored a pitch black and he had large black wings, and souless black eyes, a black mask covered half of his face. He was holding two black and red scythes; his outfit was a brown shawl with a black shirt and pants, red belts around his waist, thigh and ankle.

"Raivomon!" Raivomon yelled. (A/N Ok...WHY THE HELL DO THEY SAY THEIR NAME AFTER DIGIVOLVING?!)

"Damn, he's hot and he has a cool name! Why are the evil ones always the best ones?!" Dayia said frowning.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be Duskmon?" Zoe asked, frightened of this new form.

Raivomon smirked and chuckled, "No, no dear child I am a evolved form of Duskmon… created from my power of truth, wrath, and Daemon was able to help me do so."

"Koichi!" Yelled Koji.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. But it was for the better evil." Raivomon said sarcasticly.

"Wow that was so not funny." Dayia said clearly not getting it.

"It wasn't supposed to be." Raivomon laughed, "Sadly, I have no time to play, or else killing you would be more fun."

Koji stared not knowing what to do. Attack his brother or don't attack him, this wasn't the first time he had been faced with this issue, but Takuya was the one to help him in the first place, anyways even if he did fight him, Koichi would win he only had Lobomon and he wasn't strong enough to take on Raivomon.

"**Do you wish to save him?" **Said a voice from the back of Koji's mind Koji didn't know the owner of the voice but he knew it wasn't Lobomon, but disregarding that Koji felt a trusting feeling from the voice.

"_Yes. I will not lose him again."_ Koji said.

"**Let the light take you to your heart! To your power! To Koichi's safety!!!" **The voice called to him.

A light enveloped Koji, it didn't burn his eyes, and it was comforting, magical, important, and strong. It gave him the strength to summon his heart's power, to call on his **true **power. His form began to change, instead of Koji, a boy with long black hair, and blue eyes. He was clothed in a light blue top and dark blue pants, he had silver jewelry adorning his outfit, and on his back were two silverish blue angel wings, on the top of his head to black wolf ears twitched slightly.

"I am Vatramon." Said this new version of the spirit of light.

"This new form won't save you!" Raivomon said.

"**Dayia! Remember what I told you, you must at all costs protect the bearer of darkness use the power inside of you! Give that power to Vatramon when the time is right!" **Bahumon's voice echoed in Dayia's mind.

"I will protect them! I will bring Koichi back!" Vatramon said, and a sword materialized in his hand, it had ancient writing on it.

"Nice try! But I will always stop you!" Raivomon said as they began to fight.

(**Sevreal minutes later.)**

Raivomon was backed into a corner.

"Light's shadow!" Vatramon yelled, a blast of light.

"**Dayia! Fuse your power with his!"** Dayia heard echo in her head.

"Solar Eclipse!" Dayia said, a black sun got mixed in with the blast light.

The blast hit Raivomon, and he reverted back to Koichi. Vatramon turned back into Koji, they both took a step towards each other and then collapsed.

"Wait, a second! They took Takuya to do the same thing they did to Koichi!" T.k. said, everyone froze, Raivomon, was supposedly one of the weaker true power beings, that meant….

"Now you remember me! Thanks a lot!" Takuya said appearing at the top of the hill. All of a sudden Leviamon came out.

"Well children! Guess what! This time you're not getting your friend back! I am the demon lord of envy, and as it turns out your friend has a lot!" Leviamon said smirking. "This time the emotion wasn't forced but already in your little friend!"

"Matt! You do have a weakness, your too prideful, and that shall be your downfall!" Takuya said, and at an unhuman speed he appeared in front of Matt, he took an orange gem from his pocket and put it in Matt's hand, it began glow and merge with Matt's skin.

"Oh, and Koichi is still somewhat under our control! Not until the gem disappears, for their heart!" Takuya said smirking. Soon the jewel was gone from Matt's hands, and Matt's once blue eyes had a orange tint, Matt got enveloped in a black light and POOF! He was gone.

"MATT!!!" Tai yelled, he clenched his fist and growled.

"Tai? Will you go? To him of your own free will?" Said a voice all too familiar to Tai.

"Myotismon!"

************************************************************************

That's all folks! I'm SOOOOOOO bored of this story right now…..

Mainly cuz I'm OBSESSING over Code Geass!!!!

LOLS! I'm just not in the mood to write Digimon, I haven't read a story or watched the series in a year and a half I'm very happi that I was able to actually finish this!!!

And making the new Digimon was hard enough!!!!

Ta Talla for (MY SUPER FAIL CARD OF A JOKE!!)


	8. Please read!

Ok so, I've been going through my reviews and alerts for this story and I'm just thinking, "Damn, I shouldn't have left these people like this", so I've decided, I'm going to do a rewrite or just continue this story and well, there will be no OCs for one or if so just minors or guest characters that don't play to much into the story but hey guys! I'm gonna continue, but I need to make sure those who wanted this from before is still want this to be continued, so please review if you guys want this? 


End file.
